Troy
|- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:black;" | Troy Motto: ""'' '' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:yellow;" | Information |- | style="background:;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:;" | Founded || Oct 22 2009, 01:00AM |- | style="background:;" | Founders || JuliusOctavian, DirtDiver |- | style="background:;" | IRC Channel || #troy on Coldfront |- | style="background:;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:yellow;" | Government |- | style="background:;" width="20%" | Government | *'Basilias': DirtDiver *'Rigas': Cossar ---- Consular of Upkeep *MoWNYCGIBB Councilor of the Military *Pending Councilor of Finance *Pending Councilor of Foreign Affairs *Mr Clark Councilor of Education *JuliusOctavian Councilor of Recruitment *Pending ---- Senators *John Fogerty |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:yellow;" | Treaties ''' |- | align="center" style="background:;" | '''MDoAP || * - FoB |- | align="center" style="background:;" | PIAT || * - Legion |- | align="center" style="background:;" | Unity Bloc || * - NOIR |} Troy was a Cyber Nations alliance residing on the Black team and was founded on Oct 22, 2009. Balls My pussy hurts. Winnie the pooh had sex with a cow. Article I: Membership No player of the Cyberverse will be egged against having a baby with Troy. Prospective members applying for Troy will be subject to an application form to fill out followed by an interview, at the Upkeep Consular's discretion. Troy is a Black Team alliance and therefore all players hoping to join Troy will be required to switch to the Black Cock. No applicant may be currently engaged in any wars while applying for Troy. No applicant may hold dual membership or currently have dual membership while applying for Troy, unless prior permission is granted by the Kings. Failure to meet the aforementioned requirements will mean denial from from Troy. Article II: Government Trojan Kings: Troy will be ruled by two Kings, named the Rigas and the Basilias. For any major decision to be made final within Troy both Kings must consent to it. All official documents of the alliance must be signed by both Kings. Only the two Kings may declare war on behalf of the alliance as a whole. A King may only be ousted from their position with a 75% vote from both the High Council and the Senate. Trojan Council: The High Council shall be made of up of all of the Kings’ advisers. Council members are appointed by both the Basilias and Rigas. Each council member will be the direct head of a department in the alliance. Council members are to vote on all major decisions of Troy and will directly advise the Kings on what decisions should be made. Should there come a day where the Council finds itself evenly split, the Kings of Troy will meet and together break the tie. As head of their respective departments the Consulars are expected to preform the below mentioned duties. Foreign Affairs: Consular of Foreign Affairs will run the Foreign District of Troy, help negotiate treaties and will be present at all diplomatic talks involving Troy. The CFA is expected to advise his or her Kings about the best course of diplomatic action when dealing with other alliances. Military: The Consular of the Military is expected to organize the army of Troy as well as keep member nations reasonably ready in the event should Troy be preyed upon. In the event of war the CTM will organize and execute planned attacks against Troy’s enemies. the CTM will also be expected to aid the Consular of Education in teaching members about warfare should there come a time that the knowledge is needed. Recruitment: The Consular of Recruitment will be directly in charge of bringing new members to the alliance. all recruiters and recruitment efforts will be run by the CR. Maintenance of the alliance’s recruitment letters and recruitment guidelines are handled by the CR Education: The Consular of Education is to educate all members on the most efficient way to run their nations. Education of new members is also the duty of the CE. Members are highly encouraged to direct all of their CyberNations questions towards the Consular of Education. Upkeep: It is the duty of the Consular of Upkeep to approve or deny any and all new member applications that come to Troy. It is also the duty of the CU to help welcome new members as well as help them get situated within the alliance. furthermore the Consular of Upkeep is in charge of helping keep the alliance active as a whole. the CU may also provide as the Kings’ scribe to help with wording and grammar of official documents, if it is so their choosing. Finance: The Consular of Finance is the head authority of financial,tech,and resource matters in the alliance. The CF is tasked with delegating funds from banking nations to other alliance members for things such as new member aid, war aid and other growth aid. The CF is also in charge of helping maintain alliance wide tech deals for those interested. The Finance Consular will also help members in formation of trade circles and help in finding trades for members in order to move to the Black Sphere. Trojan Senate: The Senate of Troy will be made up of at most 12(twelve) members who will serve as deputies to the Consulars (2(two) max per Consular). As well the Senate is tasked with helping amend most official documents of Troy, most importantly the Trojan Charter. Trojan Senators are elected every 2(two) months. The Senate may not contain any less than 6(six) Senators and may not contain more than 12(twelve) Senators. The alliance members will be the ones to nominate and elect their Senate. As well, the Senate also help in giving voice to the citizens of Troy to aid in decision making within the alliance. The Senate will also have the duty of voting on what alliances to have treaties with and what kinds of treaties to have with them. Article III: Expulsion A citizen of Troy may be expelled from the alliance by a 2/3rd vote of the Council and Senate. Adversely a member may be expelled on the agreement of BOTH Kings of Troy. Those who act out against the alliance or seek to do so will be expelled from Troy. Alliance spying is considered a crime in the Cyberverse. Troy will not put up with such actions and any member caught spying will be ousted from the alliance immediately, and thrown to the wolves. Tech Raiding, as well as any unauthorized wars, is an offense against Troy and will be met with consequences. Article IV: War An alliance wide war may only be declared at the agreement of both Kings, with support of the High Council. In the event that the Kings fail to consult their Council before going to war the Council may revoke the declaration with a 75%(3/4th) vote. Article V: Amendments This charter may be amended by the Senate of Troy with the approval of the Kings of Troy. for any amendment of the charter to pass it must receive both a 75% vote from Senate as well as the approval of both Kings. Signatures With the signatures of both Kings this document will become law. * Julius Octavian, Basilias * Cossar, Rigas ---- Category:NOIR Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:NOIR